


Space Dandy's Not So Dandy Day

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Space ☆ Dandy, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Gen, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, all natural organic non-gmo free range crack, lovingly home made and fresh out of the oven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Dandy, Meow, and QT crash land on a strange planet while trying to escape from Dr. Gel's maniacal clutches and while they're stuck there, they receive some very bizzare company that had spent a very long time traveling around before reaching them.





	Space Dandy's Not So Dandy Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you watch/read Jojo, it will become obvious who this mystery visitor is very quickly.

Muahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dandy, your day of reckoning has finally come at long last! Prepare to get caught in my clutches like a fly in a spider's web!" Dr. Gel laughed maniacally (as if he knew how to laugh in any other way,) firing several missiles at the Aloha Oe. 

"Uh, sir? Dr. Gel, I don't meant to interrupt, but we're running dangerously low on fuel at the moment." 

Dr. Gel, too busy laughing his head off imagining what it would feel like to finally capture Dandy and his crew and figure out the secret of Pionium, remained blissfully ignorant to his assistant trying to communicate with him. 

"Shit, how're we gonna get outta here?" Dandy yelled. "The warp drive's broken!" 

He threw his hands in the air in despair. First he didn't even have time to comb his hair that morning and now this?

"That damn overgrown ape, he's gonna regret this big time! Nobody puts Dandy in a corner and lives to tell the tale!"

"Uh, well, he kinda already has." QT replied.

"Ugh, don't be pedantic, QT, you know what I mean." Dandy griped.

"Woah, since when did you learn how to use words with more than 2 syllables?" Meow asked jokingly. 

"Meow, you moron, you don't know what the Dandy's capable of, you pillow-smooching furball!" 

Their beefing was interrupted by a missile grazing the side of the Aloha-Oe, knocking them off course. 

 

"Aaaaaaaaauuuugh!!" They all screamed when a second, much larger missile followed shortly afterwards, this time leaving a visible ding mark on their ship and causing it to spin a few times as it started hurtling them into an unknown trajectory. 

They found themselves falling towards a strange blue and green planet, although they were all too busy screaming to notice, all they knew is that they were gonna crash soon. 

"Aaaaaugh, my hair! No way! Dandy doesn't wanna die like this!" Dandy yelled. 

As they entered the planet's atmosphere, their engine died, causing their speed to increase at an alarming rate. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Ahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!! We finally did it, Bea! Admiral Perry will be so pleased with us for finally capturing those lowlifes!" Dr. Gel screamed/yelled/laughed.  
He was not a very mentally or emotionally stable man. 

Bea looked out the window, a puzzled look on his face as he did so.  
He could have sworn he saw some kind of weird rock floating by, but he wasn't quite sure he could make out its exact shape.  
It almost looked like it had wings, but he chalked that up to sleep deprivation and fear, so he ignored that part.  
Oh well, whatever.  
There were more important things to worry about, like the fact that they were low on fuel.

"Uh, Dr Gel? Dr. Gel?-"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dr. Gel was too lost in the labyrinth of his own insane mind to even be aware of Bea trying to talk to him.

"Oh, what's the use?" Bea grumbled. "I need a vacation." 

The rock floated closer to the ship, but neither of them noticed until a bright, multicolored light made it hard to see and the ship began shaking.

"Bea! Bea, what on earth-what's coming towards our ship-Bea, answer me!" Dr. Gel yelled. 

"Uh, uh, I-I don't know, sir-oh no, what's that-"

The light began to glow in an array of dazzling rainbow colors and got bright and brighter and the ship began shaking more and more-

"Oh, hell, not again-hold me close, Bea!" Dr. Gel scream-yelled in his typical fashion. 

"Oh dear, it seems we are facing annihilation once again-" 

Their screams would have been heard for miles had they not been in space. 

Meanwhile, on the surface of the strange blue planet, Dandy, Meow, and QT were dusting themselves off near the wreckage of the Aloha-Oe.  
Luckily, a large tree broke the fall, so they didn't get seriously hurt. 

"Ugh, where are we?" Dandy asked.

"Hold on, allow me to print out a data report!" QT helpfully offered, printing a long sheet of paper with different geometric shapes out of his mouth area.

"What the hell, I can't read shapes!" Dandy yelled. 

"Yikes, my phone reception's at zero, guys. No sign of a connection anywhere." Meow added.

Their conversation was interrupted by a large rock crashing down to earth (after encountering a brief, temporary road block just a few seconds before.)

"Hey guys? Guys, what is that?" Meow asked, looking at the sky. 

Dandy and QT looked up, noticing the strange rock Meow was talking about. 

"Oh shit!-" Dandy yelled as it quickly approached the surface and crashed mere seconds later. 

"Is this thing alive? I think it's alive!" QT said upon examination of the foreign object after they all had a good 30 second scream about it. 

"I sense a pulse" he continued, "maybe even-my goodness, this could be a very rare alien-" 

"Woo hoo baby, we can take this thing to get registered and get a buttload of woolongs for Boobies! Yeah baby!" Dandy cheered.

"Well, remember, we have to find a way to get the ship fixed first." QT reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, right." Dandy added. "But still, we're gonna get to go on so many trips to Boobies, all those zeroes will be ours, woo baby!" 

Meow sniffed it a little and jumped back, his fur standing up on his back, hackles raised and a surprised look in his eyes. 

"Hey, Meow, are you ok?" QT asked. 

Before Meow could answer, the rock began to crack.

"Woah, what's going on?" Dandy asked.

"I think it's waking up maybe?" QT replied. 

The rock continued cracking until the entire thing fell apart and a dazzling bright light of a thousand different hues shone from it.

"Woah, guys, this is super freaky, watch out!" Meow yelled. 

When the light stopped shining several seconds later, an extremely large, massively muscled man with a head of wild long purple hair wearing minimal clothing stood in front of them, a horrifying expression of pure, raw, unbridled anger and rage etched on his face like a twisted statue of a Greek god. 

"Joseph Joestar....." the man seethed in a monstrous, half feral voice that was pure white hot anger, so blinded by it that he was unaware that none of the people standing in front of him were, in fact, his utterly despised arch enemy, shooting a massive wave of hamon in their direction. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

The end.


End file.
